


woahoaoaoaoaoao aoao story of bfb

by Z the Variable (SamiPiplup)



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Creepypasta - Fandom, My Immortal
Genre: Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, crackfic, drug usage, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiPiplup/pseuds/Z%20the%20Variable
Summary: shitpost story im writing with my sibling onion and also anyone who joins our google docs.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	woahoaoaoaoaoao aoao story of bfb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacknjellify <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jacknjellify+%26lt%3B3).



ok we’re gonna write bfb crackfic lets do this shit

One faithful day Cary bfb was walk down the roas d when he saw a magical blue man at the end and he was like “that is a magical blue mi an nya !~~”

“oly shit are you a fucking weeb??? huh???? bitch???” said the magical blue man

Cary beat the ground in anguish he was NOTE………. A WEEBOA...

So he was like “ NO IM NOT A FUCKING WEED THATS FOR LOOSER S LIKE YOU!!! I HATE YOU BLUE MAN”

“do i look like a cube you dumbass????” said the blue man “wtf are you high” carey is like “n o i oldny had like 10 pakc s of weed im feelig better then ever” and he then pulls out a small bag from his non-existent pocekt nd says “do ui like cocaine:” I HAve CocAIN”

th blue man stepped forward and it was FOUR but he was actually my au four his bio is quadro//16//male//powerful//eyes turn black when angry//vengeful and he was like “i dont want your drugs you killed my x prepare to die” 

cary unzipped hjis FACE and it wa s acrtally my au two his bio is this:   
  
Two||male||will go apeshit and kill you he cant die is too powerful you cant kill him ever its impossible||he can kill you in one hit he is stronge don t mess with him||gay||theme song is megalovainia by toby fax||straight and homophobnic dont mess with hem he will kill you

And two says “it was me all alonk………………… are you ready to die, brother………………………………”

quadro!four smirked “psh,,, i knew it was yuo,,, a litle birdie told me of how you killed cary and took his place,,,” au!two is like “ohwo my goda……………………… im going to k*ll you…… grrrrr” and then he slappe four and stepped on his foot REALLY HARD and it felt like a LGEO then four hissed and clawed at his face “IM JUST GEITING STARTED” he screeched (cuz hes four haha)

It hurte two fac………… it wa sreallt hurt and there was no goiong back fthen…… “YOU LOOK VERY ARIGATIFUL TWOODAY” he said thehn he k*cked quadro!four in the CR*TCH it hurt even thougth there is nothing there

“YU BASTARD!!!” FOUR THEN PROCEEDED TO GRAB TWOS ARM AND TWIST IT AND USE IT TO PUNCH TWO IN THE FACE AND IT WAS EPIC! TWO, being the TWingK he is……………………. He TOOK out his truSTY DUMB BITCH and threw him at four(the dumb bitch is x) “hold up… X?? i thot you were dead???” four said.  _ ‘or is this another one of twos tricks..’ _ he thought to himself

Two takes this lovely approtunity to get the FUCK OUTTA THERE and he smokeboms and disapers……………… mnever to see be again…………….

four shook X “x.. cmon… is it rlly u???” X screams like a dumb bitch and says “FORU-KUN I WAS TAKIGN M Y NAP IT WAS SO ARIGOTIFUL NA D U WOKE ME UP :(((((((“ but he wuz glad four was their

“goddam… he turned yu into a weeb… thats ok tho youre still my x i lov u…” he said huggign x. X realized some thing. .. “WAIT DID I JUST SAY ALL THAT WEEB STUFF OMG THAT S SO EMBARAASSING………………….. IM A CLOSET WEEB…………………… I WAS WAITNG TO COME OUT 2 U :(((“

“its okay x i hated weeaboos b4 but if youre the weeb i think i can continu to love u” quadro!four said thoughtflly

“so what do we do now that carys fucking dead since two killed him to take his place” said four “now that i think about it it donest even make fucking sense wouldnt he take xanyleafs place??? idk man but he chose cary so thats that” X wuz like “ok I didnt listen to a single word u said like a dumb bitch but I agrtee” then x jumped into the fucking ocean because I said so

“we should swim to fuckgn uhhh *looks up where michael lives* glendale california so that we can tell him he brother fucking ded.. is the right thing to do” said four following x “yea thots what i was thinkgn aboutgf,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.......” then they swam to clafornia for like 10 hours and became shriveled up cuz u know wrinkely. 

Onne they get to muichel house he i s like “oh my god what are you doing here you ugly abominations get the fuck ouit strangers” “wait no its us four and x bfb” “oh youre just ugly now?? ok” said michael and he let them in. he gtt the,m worm cups of tea and is like “why are you heare” and four and x explained to him how cary fucking died and we need a funeral now”oh shit guess we gotta make bugdet cuts  _ agian,” _ micahel said wtih a sigh… “yknow, from the show, so we can pay for the funrel” 4 tooke a sip of hise tea and is like “you know we could always cancel tpot and kick that dumb bitch fucking a- i mean- two, out onto the side of the road so he can be homeless and feast out of trashcans for the rest of his life forever.”

“what the fuck four thats kinda fucked up” said michael “by the way, if youre here, what are the contestants doinG??”

**\--MEANWHILE IN GOIKY--**

“numbers are gone!! lets post sitting michaeL!!!” said gelatin “oh my god you are such a dumb bitch shut the fuck up” siad lollipop then donut came over “i woudnt be so rude about it but lolipops kinda right,,, the sitting michale joke isnt even funny” said donut “see gelatin? Fuck you. Im right youre wrong shut the fuck up you baby” said lollipop “lollipop stop being a bitch to gelatin that is MEAN” sad leafy

“anyways sitting michael time” said gelatin 

“GELATIN THAT IS SPAM WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS NOW THE GOOGLE DOC IS FILLED WITH SITTING MICAHEL” said donut in his stressed high pitched voice he gets sometimes

“i wish michael was real…im addicted to  you him” said pen

**\--BACK TO THE MAIN STORY--**

“idk what theyre doing actually?? i should probably check but idk” said four to michaeL. “Ok well wehile ur doing that im gonna plan the funeral and ifrure out budget ucts………… you do that the thing.” and rthen four and x flew out ht e chinmey like really alot back to goiky. everything in goiky was either on fire or covered in sitting michels it was a mess “WHO DID THIS WHAT THE FUCK” said four everyone pointed at gelatin. “SO IT WAS THE DUMB BITCH, AS I EXPECTED. PREPARE TO DIE” foru said and he screeched so loud everyone around him died (including the sitting micheals) and all the fire was put out. four said “and i oop what are we going to do with all of these dead sitting michaels” so he ATE THEM (roblox nom nom nom soudn)”Everyone is horrifyined they just watheched a blue man eat serveral man this is things oth their NIHGTEMARES…the dead micael eyes ha dhyperrealistic blode.. then they realized… THIS WAS A CREPYPASTA every9one is like OH FUCK CREPYPATESY……. AND TEN EVERYONE GOES SICKO MODE SCARY AND IT IS LIKE SLENDERMAN UP IN HERE so then jeff the killer (blocky) does a fortnitne dance. eraser (ben drowned 2) and pen (ben drowned 1) gasped “blocki you were jeff da killer all along???” sad pen?? Then thehy erre like “WE:L WE HAVE SOMETIGN TWO!!” and they both unleasdhed their skimn and realvealded that they awere ben drowned one adn two (ben drowned the sequsl and bn droned the pee sequwl) “does this maen thet deviantart is gonna ftishize us and make bad yaoi fanfcicks of us now” blocky said gekatine looked it uop in his MSART PHOnE and sure enough t there were already feet fretishes of them “oh jesus fuckt oo late” gelatine said. gelatin scrolled throygh the da search page and it gust kept geting worse. ben drowned pen x jeff da killer blocky x ben drowned 2 eraser fics everywhere. some of them even combined the ftestis shit and the shipping and it was horrendous

But wait

where was ebony darkn’ness dementia raven way???

Pot twits

(mari o voice) It-a was-a PIN!! Pin is goffick and shit and has changed into her signature black boots and corset and hsit with lots of eyeliner aand dark lypstick (wait i gotta copy n paste i)tidk i barely remember the long ass dscripton in the fic

“Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Pin Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I participate in a contest called bfdi where I'm in the fourth season (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside tje TLC. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of freesmarters stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.” said pin. Pin then remembered that that fanfic had a lot of nsfw stuff but said “eh dracko malphoy is kinda hot who care”

then four was like “GUYS!! u FUCKHEADS FORGOT THAT ME AND X WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TH PORTAGONISTS” and pin was like “arent you supposed to be hosting batle for bfb” fou ris like “SHUT THE FUCK UPPPPPPPPPPPP ME AND X ARE THE PROJACGITCINTS PERIOUD. ITS OUR POV NOW”

  
\--END OF CHAPER ONE--

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter at @ChibiMangoFloof if you wanna be included as a writer for the next chapter!! thank you for reading this glorious trainwreck


End file.
